What Are You Reading?
by RaindropsOnMyTeaCup
Summary: *Fluffy FrUK Oneshot* Francis looked so beautiful, his reading glasses making him look naive and intelligent, and his captivated expression coaxing a smile onto Arthur's features. Arthur wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but he settled for drinking in every detail of his beautiful husband, not wanting to disturb his reading. If only he would turn the light off and go to sleep..


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **What Are You Reading?**

Francis hummed softly in content as his eyes drifted along the lines of the page, engrossed in his reading. Arthur came into the bedroom, smiling to himself at seeing his husband sat in bed with his knees tucked up, resting the book against his legs. The Frenchman was even wearing his reading glasses, which Arthur secretly found very attractive on him, as it made Francis look rather cute and innocent.

The Englishman got ready for bed, stifling a yawn as he slid in next to Francis, pecking his cheek before lying down and closing his tired, emerald eyes. He assumed Francis would also be going to sleep now, but the Frenchman didn't move to turn off his lamp, instead turning the page of his beloved book. When this continued for about ten minutes, Arthur sighed in irritation, about to snap at his husband, but as he rolled over to face him, his anger melted away. Francis just looked so peaceful and happy, a small smile dancing over his soft lips as he read, his cerulean eyes sparkling as he pictured the characters in his mind's eye. He brushed his golden hair behind his ear with slender fingers when it got in the way, and Arthur found himself admiring the Frenchman rather than getting angry at him.

After a moment, Arthur gave up trying to sleep, instead shifting and resting his head in his husband's lap.

"Love?"

"Hm?" Francis hummed in acknowledgement, not tearing his gaze away from the page.

"What are you reading?" Arthur asked, facing Francis and gently playing with the hem of the Frenchman's pyjama shirt.

Francis continued reading, but he acknowledged Arthur by gently running his free hand through Arthur's unruly blonde hair affectionately. "A romance~" he replied softly.

Normally, Arthur would have pulled a face or rolled his eyes, but he loved the entranced expression on his husband's face, also loving the gentle fingers running through his hair, although that he would never admit to. Instead, he allowed his gaze to land on Francis, appreciating the little quirks the Frenchman had, like how he would tilt his head very slightly when reading, or how he nibbled his lower lip absentmindedly in concentration. It made Arthur want to kiss him so badly, but he settled for drinking in every detail of his beautiful husband, not wanting to disturb his reading.

After a moment, Francis furrowed his brows slightly and finally his cerulean gaze drifted down to rest on the Englishman's handsome features.

" _Mon cher,_ what does 'infatuated' mean?" he asked, and Arthur smiled. Since English was not his first language, Francis would occasionally ask Arthur the meaning of a word he had not come across before. He had lived in London for ten years, but the English language was huge and confusing, and Arthur found it endearing that Francis turned to him to make things clearer.

The Englishman shifted slightly in his lap, reaching up to play with the Frenchman's shoulder-length blonde hair. "If you are infatuated with someone, it means you have an intense passion and love for them…" he explained in a soft voice, stroking Francis' cheek gently with his thumb. "It means you cannot stop thinking about them, and they consume your very being because you want them so much~"

Francis' lips twitched upwards in amusement, picking up on the more personal meaning behind Arthur's definition. "So, you are infatuated with me then, _oui?_ ~" he teased, which usually would have earned him a snort or a gentle swat to the chest.

But now Arthur simply sat up, pecking Francis' lips gently. This much affection was rare for his usually reserved English husband, so Francis decided not to pass up the opportunity, his attention captured by Arthur's small but genuine smile. Gently, the Frenchman slipped his well-worn bookmark into his book to save his place, before closing it and placing it on the bedside table. Then, almost painfully slowly, Francis took his glasses off, placing them on top of his book.

Arthur smiled as Francis turned back to him, capturing his lips in a much deeper kiss. The Englishman hummed happily, kissing him back with as much love as he could muster. Arthur crawled into his husband's lap, running his hands through Francis' hair as the Frenchman slipped one arm around his waist, pulling him closer as his other hand groped for the light switch.

Finally, the light turned off, but Arthur wasn't so interested in sleep now, as the two sank into the bedsheets together.

* * *

 **A/N: So I just had this cute little fluffy idea and wanted to share it.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please review and let me know what you thought of it~**


End file.
